Rouge's new heart
by animefanfreak1234
Summary: Rouge feels betrayed that Yukimo choose Sting as her mate so he leaves Fairy tail for some time alone. Along the way he meets Mika, dragonslayer who tells him that all the dragons from the grave have manged to teach other humans their magic in the dreamland, but must be found before the humans who think that all dragons are evil and must be killed do! my 1st fic! i only own Mika!
1. Chapter 1

** Rouge's new heart**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

A young 15 yr-old girl, about 5"12, short pink hair tied up in piggy-tails, the ends spiking slightly, decorated with two silver-blue ribbons that had jeweled beads on the very tips of them, two thin locks of hair that were curled and clipped into place by flower-shaped jewels in the forms of barrettes hung in front of her small, rounded ears, which were pierced on the earlobes by tiny pearls that connected to stars that, in the light, sparkled a thousand different aura-like colors by silver-and-gold needle-sized chains. Her face appeared to have only just lost her baby-fat, giving her childishly petite face a more grown-up look to its sweet and innocent features. Her cheek-bones sat high on her face, allowing a cherubic face to describe the strawberry-red cheeks, the cherry blossom-pink heart-shaped smile, the orangey-yellow color of those medium-sized eyes that seemed to know everything when looking deep into them. The face was only the beginning though. She had a nice-looking hour-glass figure, one that gave her some much-needed bust. Her breast weren't big enough to give her bust but they were nicely shaped, and a decent size too. Her butt was slightly rounder and stuck out a little more, but with her posture, both looked very sexy. Her legs and arms were long and thin and were well taken care of. Her hands and feet were absolutely tiny and beautiful. A young 17 yr-old boy followed her at an unnoticeable distance. He had his messy black hair cut to his chin, half of it covering his right eye, framing a pale white face. The hair covered his rounded ears, but if you could see them they would be pierced, silver clasps holding the blood-red stones in to place firmly. His face was cut and molded into one of a criminals or killers. The rough, flat cheek-bones helped empisize the murderous look his blood-red eyes gave out to any who tried to look them. Thin lips hid a pair of sharp-fangs. His figure was no better. Strongly-muscled, the body looked ripped and deadly, as if it would attack at anytime. His posture told that he obviously worked out with more than just dumbbells' and weights', not that he was too muscled. His clothes rang of medieval knights. Why he was wearing that get-up was beyond anyone's imaginations but no one said anything. Not when he raised red flags in everyone's mind. The one that screamed "DON'T FUCK WITH HIM! HE'LL KILL YOU IN PUBLIC!" The girl stopped at a street vender's shop and started to talk to the owner. The old man pointed behind her and she saw the young man stalking her then smiled at the old man. Walking away, the girl took a backstreet route to her house, as her scent was well-etched into a path leading to her home. Turning a corner, the boy was surprised to find a knife at his throat. However, before either could speak, a group of ugly fat men came up behind her and started to touch her inappropriately. The boy, disgusted by the scene, cussed up a storm and sent the men flying with ease. The girl smiled her thanks and accepted his hand. "Name's Mika Tsukino." "Rouge Cheney." "I'm sorry about the knife but I was told you were stalking me, so I just thought…..I'm sorry." " It's fine, I was following you, but certainly not for that," gesturing to the scene behind her, Rouge continued," I was just wondering, do you, by any chance, happen to know a dragon Mika?" His statement, blunt and to the point, shocked her but instead of laughing, she beamed and nodded vigorously. "Also, can I have my friend's cat back? He isn't happy that master nearly killed Lector. Sorry." "I wondered what happened! Of course! Wait, what's your friend's name?" "Sting Eucliffe." "Ah, yes, here we are! Lector! Rouge and Fro are here!" "WWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" "L-lector?!" "I-is s-sting o-okay?" "Yep! Don't worry, he is really awesome! Ribbit!" '_So he's been worried about sting and not himself? They are both weird.' 'No, that's natural. When dealing with a human and their familiar, they will often worry about the other and not themselves.' 'EH?! You can read minds?!' 'No, dragons can use telepathy, the act of speaking through the mind, and manners say that if you don't want others to "read your mind" as you put it, then you really should learn how to defend your thoughts better or else you may end up with an outside influence controlling them.' 'Ah, yes, thank you, I'm sorry for the trouble.' 'That's fine, I like helping others. You do know that we aren't the last of our kind. Here, we have been talking to the Elders or the old ones, and they have been training others through sleep and dreams so we have to find them before the humans do' 'Why?' 'Because some of them think that we will kill them and eat them.' 'Some of the Elders have done that.' 'I know, but they aren't us are they?' 'No, I suppose not.' 'So what do we do?' 'Simple, we protect them, don't harm them, and leave them alone unless they approach us first.' 'Easier said than done.' 'I know, but that doesn't mean we can't try.' 'True.' _ GRROOWWLL! Silence filled the air as everybody stared at Lector's stomach. "I told you to eat something while I was out, didn't I?" "…..I….um...I wasn't hungry, then." GRROOWWLL! Rouge bowed his head and blushed furiously, embarrassed that he had forgotten to eat in his rush to see why Lector's scent was on Mika. Sighing, said girl asked if he would mind eating human food, as she only had her own dragon food. "No, um, meat please, if you don't mind," was all Rouge could stutter out before another roar was heard, coming from his stomach again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MIKA! SORRY IF THEY ARE A LITTLE OCC! I like to think that Frosch is a girl under the frog costume so that's what I put Fro as. Also, Fro is one of those idiots that you just can't hate but at the same time wonder what's going on inside their head, so I just had her say some things that weren't what a normal person would say to a stranger they just meet. I don't like the fact that Lector "died" in the manga so I kept him alive. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Fro likes Mika's food a lot! Fro wants to take Mika home!" Frosch beamed at the sound of Mika's laughter. Rouge gagged and tried focusing on swallowing the potato soup he had just put in his mouth when Frosch said that _very suggestive _sentence. She was laughing at his face, he was sure of it. "B-BAKA! YOU DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!" Lector screamed at Frosch. "Ha-ha! Ah, Fro-kun~, is it really that good?" "Yes! It's very good!" "Thank you Fro-kun that is a very nice compliment." "So I can take you home?" "FROSCH!" "Ha-ha, well, I don't think Rouge and Lector want too, so-," "ROUGE! LECTOR! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?" "BAKA, DON'T TRY AND MAKE THIS OUR FAULT!" "WELL JUST BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO BE NICE TO HER-," "THAT'S NOT TRUE! I LIKE HER JUST AS MUCH AS YOU DO! SO DON'T-," "THEN WHY WON'T LET HER COME!" Silence. Mika held a hand over her mouth, so she wouldn't start screaming with laughter. Lector and Frosch were in a staring competition, while Rouge was staring into space, shocked that Frosch could make a simple request sound so…..wrong. Before anything else was said to Frosch, he yelled, "JUST LOOK AT HER! YOU TWO MADE CRY! FINE, IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A LADY, THEN I'LL SHOW YOU!" _CRACK-SMASH-BOOM_! 'I am so sorry about this Mika-Chan.' 'About what? What Fro said or the table you just smashed with your head?' 'Uh, um, both I guess, sorry.' 'Its fine, I promise.' "So Fro-kun, you don't look like you are a fan of water." "No, Fro doesn't like getting wet." "Well, I can understand that but you need to take a bath so why don't you take one with Lector, then we can take a nice nap! We can decide whether I'm coming with you guys or not after that okay?" Fro didn't move as Mika tried to catch Lector, who was flying around trying to save himself from getting wet. Rouge grabbed Lector's tail softly, as so he wouldn't hurt the cat. "Rouge-kun!" "You are making me dizzy. Stop it and do as she says." "Aw, see, Rouge-kun isn't afraid to take a bath." Mika cooed and said man's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in fear. No dragon or dragon slayer like getting wet. None he had heard of had ever taken a bath. They just left the blood and gore remains where they were and if it came out then so be it. They _never, ever took BATHS. _Before he could say this though, Frosch stuttered something quietly. "Is there something wrong Fro-kun?" "FRO IS A GIRL!" silence filled the room as they all received a shock. "Well, in that case, why don't you take a bath with me?" "I-is t-that o-okay?" "Mhm, don't worry, the boys' won't go with us, and we can go first." "Are you sure? Fro caught Lector by the bathroom door once." "Yes, I'm sure, they have cleaning duty." That earned a laugh from Frosch, and the two girls went to the bedroom. For a good few minutes, neither guy said anything. Then- "HOW COULD YOU LET ME THINK THAT FRO WAS A GUY?!" "I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER! SORRY BUT YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SHOCKED BY THAT!" _CRASH! _ Rouge cussed up a second storm as he tripped over the table that he had smashed with his forehead, which was really starting to hurt a lot. Grumbling and cussing, the two guys finish cleaning up and decided to take a look around the make-shift house. Not much inside, just a kitchen, a bathroom (which was currently occupied by two squealing and giggling girls), and a single bed (which was really just a mattress on the floor covered by a few home-and-hand-made blankets, sheets, and a medium-sized pillow). Not a good home, if you were staying in one place long. Putting his head in his hands, Rouge cradled the now throbbing wound and slowly tried to massage it. Later that same night, Fro and Mika had certainly become fast friends, and both seemed intent on making the boys' lives a living hell. All they talked about was guys, clothes, shoes, fashion, make-up, perfume, pets, magic, fairy tales, sewing, islands, dreams, wishes, cooking, families, and kids (all of which Rouge had no idea fascinated Frosch at all.) Rouge maybe good-looking but that wasn't what he felt on the inside, not after all the things those two had said about guys and what they wanted in their soul-mate. Lector had the worst of it. Both he and Sting were what you'd call egoistic and, apparently only really snotty and stuck up girls liked that kind of attitude. So if they wanted a good girlfriend, then they had better change and fast. Or so the girls said. But then again, wouldn't they know? "So, is Mika coming with Fro and the boys'?" "Hm, I don't know, the guys will have to approve on that. I don't want to be a burden." "Oh, they won't mind, not once they start eating." At that, both girls laugh a little, waited till the boys answered them (they gave up caring whether or not she joined them, so they said yes), and then said good-night to the boys'. The girls had insisted the boys' share the bed with them, or else they wouldn't get a good-night's sleep. So, with four bodies under one blanket, two male, two female, they fell fast asleep very peacefully, much to the boys' surprise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MIKA! SORRY IF THEY ARE A LITTLE OCC! I haven't got any review which makes me sad :' but I will keep posting but please R&R! Rouge stared at the girl's small back. Tilting his head he memorized all her movements and wondered how she moved so flawlessly. Even Minerva didn't move that seamlessly. Not that she didn't try to. Rouge had watched as human men practically killed themselves just to get her attention for about five minutes, after which, she moved on to her next target. He still remembered how she had flirted with him and Sting, neither of them falling for it, especially not after they had just gone and finshied the job she had taken as a mage. Both just wanted to clean their clothes and move on to the next town, like they always did. But Mika moved so flawlessly without even trying. "Rouge, dude, just ask her out instead of staring at her ass, man." Without even looking away, Rouge flicked Lector's ear and didn't look back at him. An hour later, they sit under a rainbow Sakura tree. Lector and Frosch argued about how the petals changed their colors but neither seemed to find common ground. Rouge and Mika were eating and it was obvious that Rouge was enjoying the peaceful time and her food. A deep rumbling cut Lector off, making him and Frosch look at Rouge, who had fallen asleep. Popping the strawberry in her mouth, Mika giggled and absorbed Rouge's new apperance. _'He looks so handsome and happy right now. I wonder if this is the first time he's had a good sleep? He looked so tense and emotional when he was a wake. Now he looks like a child.' _She giggled again and started to brush his oily, messy, black hair softly. _'His snores are cute. Last night must have been the first time he took a bath. His skin is rough and so pale. The muscles feel like they've never been loosened before. Not good. If this continues, he could lose the use of them when he needs them most. I can already feel the spasms starting to occur. I should help him. I never thought any dragon could get like this, only humans.' _ Blinking, Mika starts to massage Rouge's body as best she can without waking him. After about 15 minutes, a shudder starts to spread through Rouge's body and Mika gets back in time for an explosive spasm to occur. An uncomfterable growl comes out. Mika realizes that if he wakes up after that, he will be very tired. And tiredness makes a dragon cranky and irritable. And a cranky dragon can get very violent. Not a good thing to be when walking around for long periods of time. Singing a song that was taught to her by the humans who had abandoned the life in cities and had taken to the forests, mountains, and plains. One that calmed down any wild animal. Slowly Rouge calmed down and soon afterwards, snores filled the air again. Mika watched as the snores fast became deeper and deeper. Humming softly, packed up the food and the blankets, and waited for Rouge to wake up on his own time, which turned out to be nearly 4 hours later. Yawning largely, Rouge stretches and blinks as he hears Mika, Lector and Frosch stifle giggles. "Did you have a nice nap Rouge-kun?" Frosch asked him, smiling widely, and large eyes blinking innocently, tone of voice filled with mirth. "Yes, I…" Rouge's voice trailed off as his face goes from confused to shocked and embarrassed as he saw the sunset. _ROAR!_ Rouge closed his eyes. "Fro thinks you are becoming very loud Rouge-kun." Eyes flying open, he jaw drops, stammering, "W-what do you m-mean?" "You snore." "Lector, all dragons snore. They have an extra set of lungs so of course they snore." "Really? Cool!" "W-wait we have extra body parts?" "Yes, we do." "What for?" "Who cares?" "I DO!" "Well, normal usage is when we swim or if we go into battle or even when we go into fires." "W-wait, we can breathe underwater? And in a fire?" "Only when we unlock and master Dragon Scales but yes that's the beginning of our power." "Why not before?" "Because of heat and water pressure. Both can destroy the body very easily." "So the scales are like a shield?" "Yes that's the idea." _ROAR!_ "You should eat something now that you've had a proper sleep." A/N:  And that's the 3rd chappy! Please don't be mad at me for the late update! As an apology I will post the 4th in a few hours okay? Please R&R! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
